The present invention is directed to a novel apparatus used for lifting and towing a vehicle More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wheel lift towing apparatus, for use with wreckers and recovery vehicles, in which a uniquely designed wheel retainer and mounting assembly is employed to significantly enhance the facility, versatility and safety of the device.
Wheel lift towing apparatus are now well known in the wrecker and recovery industry. Such wheel lift apparatus have become increasingly popular in recent years by virtue of the fact that they permit a vehicle to be engaged via its wheels and thereby reduce the possibility of damage to the vehicle during the towing operation. Examples of prior art wheel lift towing apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,817; 4,473,334; 4,557,496; 4,679,978; and 4,836,737.
While such prior art wheel lift towing apparatus have met with a measure of success, they nevertheless suffer from a variety of disadvantages which limit their acceptance in the trade. For example, all of these prior art devices require the use of tie down straps to secure the vehicle to the wheel lift. However, tie down straps make the so-called "hook up" of the disabled vehicle more time consuming and difficult, particularly in inclement weather. Moreover, tie down straps may be improperly assembled to the wheel lift and vehicle during the towing operation, creating the risk that the vehicle may inadvertently separate or dislodge from the wheel lift. Furthermore, a careless operator may simply neglect to use the tie down strap which likewise creates a potentially dangerous condition.
Another disadvantage associated with most prior art wheel lift devices is their use of wheel retaining structures which are generally large, cumbersome and heavy. These wheel retaining structures, because of their size, shape and weight are more difficult to handle, assemble and store. Moreover, these prior art wheel lifts position the wheel retaining structures in a generally horizontal orientation during the towing operation and locate the retaining structures at or near the lowermost portion of the wheel. This positioning and location of the retaining structures result in more difficult assembly and restriction in the use of the wheel lift, particularly when obstructions or other unusual circumstances exist in the towing operation.